


Take Me to Church

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Officer!Louis, Prostitution, Underage!Harry, louis saves harry from prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a prostitute. Simple as that. </p><p>Or...</p><p>Harry sells himself without his mum's knowledge. Officer Louis Tomlinson finds out and puts a stop to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Tell You My Sins & You Can Sharpen Your Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is trapped in a degrading occupation and his night in shinning armor aka Louis Tomlinson comes to save him. 
> 
> *Title taken from Hozier's "Take Me to Church"
> 
>  
> 
> This is part of the Holiday Cheer Fic Challenge! My elements were:
> 
> -Criminal  
> -Angst  
> -Fireplace

Harry’s POV  
Fuck. I groan as I climb my way up the stairs, quietly as I can, not wanting to wake anyone. If mum knew what time I got home she’d kill me. not if he does first. The thought filters throughout my mind, bombarding as I finally make it to my room. I lie there staring at the ceiling, counting my wounds.

One cut. My arse is positively dripping with blood. The result of my most recent activities. 

Two cigarette burns. The man paid extra but I don’t think it was worth it.

Three STI kits. Mum would kill me if I got AIDS.

Four rope burns. I suppose it wasn’t the wisest choice, allowing his friend to join in. 

Five hundred dollars. Fucking worth it if Gemma gets to attend uni.

I rolled into my side, hissing as the pain in my lower back made itself known, praying that it’s go away before my next client in…

I looked at my clock, cursing the numbers on the screen. 

2:17 A.M.

Six hours. I have six hours to magically heal my body for a sleazy old guy to have his wicked way with me.

Great.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Tomlinson!" I glanced up to find Captain Payne waiting for me by his office, face red with a glare commanding my attention. Sighing, I slowly rose from my chair, walking quickly across the room. I’ve known Liam since we were in diapers, he’s only like this when angry, which has been pretty frequent since being promoted to Captain last summer.  
Walking into the office, I mentally prepared myself for some bad news, knowing that I would (hopefully) be the one to solve the problem. Liam wasn’t exactly radiating his usual sunshine vibe, which told me I would probably regret coming into work today.

He closed the door and paced around the room for a while, before popping down into his desk. 

"Louis, we’ve been friends for ages now, so I know I can trust you with anything." 

"Of course, mate."

"Niall is…involved with some bad people." Oh. Niall. Liam’s step-brother. Maura had married Liam’s father, Geoff four years ago, adding a 14 year old Irishman to the family. Of course, now Niall was 18, testing boundaries and such. Couldn’t say I was surprised. The little lad was hard to stay angry at, that's for sure. 

"It’s, um, Prostitution." Liam cleared his throat and was looking anywhere but my face. 

Christ. "Okay, that’s unexpected." And horrifying. Bloody terrible. "How can I help you mate?"

“I need you to go undercover for me, mate.”

3 Days Later

I cannot believe Liam fucking Payne is making me go to a pimp. Sure, it’s for his brother and I’m legally required to do my job, but why do I need to buy a prostitute. What can I possibly learn from one night with an escort? Nonetheless, I wandered into the shady building, knowing I was in the right place when I got a look at all the fellow clientele and their ‘dates.’  
"You lost buddy?" An older woman asked, puffing her cigarette in my direction.

/Suck it up Tomlinson. There’s some confused kids that need saving./

"No Ma’am. I’m actually looking for a friend if you know what I mean." I wiggled my eyebrows, hoping to persuade her that I was as filthy and desperate as the rest of the men that come in here. 

"Dylan’s in the back." She nodded her head towards the back of the room, which was no doubt harboring some illegal migrants, but I made my way back, turning a blind eye to all of them. I must’ve reached my destination, because in the farthest room, a fat lard sat smirking, counting up a was of cash.

I cleared my throat, sighing internally when he looked up and got up to assist me. /I think/ stashing the cash in his back pocket, he gave a wide smile, showing off some lovely missing teeth.

"What can I do ya for, my good sir?"

"Well, I’m looking for a…partner… for tonight." My voice didn’t waiver, though my nerves were alert. 

"Ah, indeed! Any preference in the anatomy?"

"Male." I came out to all the important people in my life when I was 15, and I've never looked back. 

"I’ve got just the lad! I’ll just need a few hundred pounds first."

"But of course!" I exclaimed, taking out the pay: £400.

He counted it before pocketing it for “safe keeping” and led me out the door and to a dark alley, which contained at least 30 people that were selling their bodies. 

He stopped at a tall, pale boy, smacking his arse to get his attention. I grimaced, noting how the boy flinched in pain. “This is Harry, and he’s gonna take real good care of you, aren’t ya boy?” I could see the intimidation on Harry’s face and knew that leaving sooner rather than later was the best decision. 

"Perfect. We’ll be going now, I’ve gotta get my money’s worth." I said, taking off before Dylan could stop us.

We walked quickly to my flat. Me because it was getting dark, and Harry probably because he wanted to get this over with. After a few silent and very awkward moments, we arrived at my flat. I shuffled around in my bag, searching for the keys before letting Harry into the house.  
I deliberately took a long time removing my coat and shoes, hoping to prepare myself for the next few hours. And possibly prolong this particular event. 

"So, um how do you, like, want to do this?" Harry asked. He was shifting his weight from side to side, a clear sign of discomfort, staring at the ground. "I could be your slave or whatever. Or maybe you’re not into kinky stuff. If you want to be rough, I’ll have to up charge you about £250." He was rambling at the beginning, but slowly grew more and more stern in his dictation. 

"No sex." I said. 

He snorted. “I see how it is. You like the foreplay? Alright, so I’m not a whore, I’m…whatever you want me to be.” He slowly started walking over, but I could tell he was in pain of the limp was anything to go from. 

"Seriously, Harry. No sex. I’m not kidding, I’m a cop." I said, pulling my badge out of my pocket. I watched as his eyes grew wide with panicked before veering towards the door.  
I followed him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling back inside the flat, and setting him down on the sofa. Turning on the fireplace, I felt myself relax. I looked over my shoulder at Harry who was shivering, and added more logs to the fire. 

“No! You can’t keep me here! I know my rights!” Sighing, I sat myself next to him, ready for this conversation to be over already. 

"Look, I know you think that I’m here to molest you and then put you in jail or whatnot, but I need your help Harry."

"Me? How could I help you!" He shouted incredulously. 

I stuck my hand in my shirt pocket, pulling out the picture of Niall. I monitored his face for any reaction, relieved when his eyes lit up in recognition. 

"This is Niall Horan, but I bet you already knew that," I paused, watching as Harry nodded his head, "well, recently he got caught up in an altercation with your ever so lovely pimp, and is currently out for the count at the hospital."

"What? Niall’s dead?" Harry sprung up, but I quickly guided him back to the sofa. 

"No. Not at all, he is, however, in a medically induced coma due to abuse that he suffered while he was… employed here."

Harry’s breathing was labored as he looked up asking, “How the hell do you know Niall?”

"His brother, Captain Liam Payne, is my current boss and best mate. Consequently, I’m here to get the bastard that hurt the Irishman."

Letting out a shaky breath, Harry slowly began to pull his pants down, locking eyes with me while a tear slipped passed. 

"Harry, we…we’re not having sex. I already told y-" I gasped as his legs came into sight, horrified by the burn marks covering hide legs. Lashes criss-crossed his legs, some still bleeding. 

"Oh my god. Did Dylan do this to you?" I rushed to comfort him, but thought better of it after knowing the abuse history. After receiving a nod of confirmation, I took off to the kitchen, grabbing as many ice packs as I could find in the freezer.

"Harry...these can get infected. Badly. I'm gonna have to take you to the hospital." I said as I placed the ice on his legs, gently laying a blanket down on top. 

He shook his head, tears tracks still fresh on his face. "I can't afford that," he said, voice cracking. Sitting on the arm of the couch, I pulled my phone out, scrolling to Zayn's contact number.

"No worries, my mate Zayn is a doctor down at London Bridge Hospital. I'm sure he can make a generous house call." I shot him a quick text before pulling Liam's number up and telling him the new twist of events.


	2. No Masters or Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is Harry's knight-in-shining armour.

Louis's POV

"Thanks." Harry sniffled, squeezing my hand as Zayn's skillful hands disinfected Harry's wounds. 

"It's really no problem, mate. Any friend if Lou's is a friend of mine." Zayn smirked as he cleaned the last of the cuts. "Though I'm quite sure you're a bit more than a friend to him," he winked.

Standing quickly I shouted, "Oi! This is not the Dr. Oz show ya wanker! No need to delve for information." 

A knock at the door saved me from further questioning from the infamous Zayn Malik. I rushed to the door, finding Liam and a few other officers, suited and booted. 

"One sec," I told him. "Hey, Harry? I'm gonna step out for a mo. Zayn will stay for a bit, yeah?" I said, leaning against the doorframe, stepping out after receiving a nod from both lads.

"Alright. So we've legally gotta get a recording of Dylan admitting to harming either Harry or Niall, and then we'll get him to admit to other once he's in for it."

I nodded, regretting that Harry had to be subjected to Dylan's advances yet again. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But the second he's admitted it, I'm pulling Harry out of there." I was met with knowing eyes, but I ignored them. Getting feelings for the people I'm protecting on the job isn't good. And Liam knows that. 

I quickly walked back to Harry and Zayn, the latter was packing up his kit and pulling on his coat. 

"Thank you so much." I told him, my voice a bit shaky. 

"No problem." He raised his eyebrows, silently asking what was wrong. I shook my and told him I tell him later, literally shoving him out the door, into Liam but I couldn't care less. 

"Harry! I know this is hard, but I'm really going to need your help. Dylan needs to go down."

His eyes welled up, pain flashing in them. "Louis. Please. I can't do this. My mum doesn't know that I do this and my pay is the only thing putting my sister through uni. Plus I couldn't look mum in the eyes. All I'd see would be disappointment and-"

I pressed my lips against his, feeling his tears collide with my checks, feeling his racing heart against my hand. With one last peck, I pulled away. Breathing deeply, I leaned my forehead against Harry's, loving the feeling of him against me. "I am absolutely loaded. Uni is covered. And your mum? She'll be relieved that you got out of there when you did, yeah? She's gonna love you regardless." I rubbed circles on his back, hoping to soothe him a bit, but knowing how hard this must be for him. I couldn't imagine the heartache my mum would feel knowing I was selling myself. 

"Okay." His voice cracked, but I knew he'd stopped crying, only sniffles could be heard. 

A small smile formed on my face, taking in the brave man in front of me."Alright, love. We're gonna go back and I'll drop you back off to Dylan with a mic that'll be connected to mine. Once he verbally confessed to either Niall or you, I'm getting you back. Nothing's gonna hurt you, I promise."

We rose from the couch, out the door, towards the building that I got Harry at. The short walk did nothing to calm my racing Harry, and I worried that Harry would grow more fearful. We came up on the door and both took a deep breath before marching in, heads held high. 

"Harry! Lord how I have missed you, sweet cheeks! You had fun, eh Louis?" Dylan said as he wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him away from me, and I smiled in fake agreement. 

"I'll be coming back for Harry!" I shouted. Dylan took it that the sex was good, but I knew Garry heard the hidden promise in my words. 

I walked out into the cold, running towards the large black van holding Liam and a few tech guys. I slid in, putting in my earwig, ready for this to be over. I looked up on the screen, watching the wave lengths of the conversation between Harry and Dylan. 

"Up for another round, slut? If bet you're ready. Louis treat ya well?"

"Dylan, I just want my money and I want to go home." Harry's voice was wavering and I clenched my fist in reaction to the helplessness I heard. 

"No. You have to earn it. It could be easy or hard Harry."

"I'm going home." Several sounds bombarded us at once, but one rang above all:

"Abuse it is! You and Niall are always makin things harder for yourself."

I through off the immerse and sprinted in, along with 12 or so coppers that swept the hallways clear. I ran into Dylan's office to find Harry in a chokehold. With strength I didn't even no I had, I punched the bloody bastard suffocating Harry, and knocked him to the ground. Without a second thought, I swept Harry up and into my arms, carrying him back to safety. 

And if I kissed him on the way out and invited him back for dinner tomorrow, well, no one has to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give kudos or critics! I need both! xx


End file.
